heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Petrelli
Peter Petrelli is one of Heroes' main characters, played by Milo Ventimiglia. He is an Empath whose ability allows him to absorb and retain the abilities of others. About Peter Petrelli is a nurse living in New York City, though currently unemployed. He has a complex relationship with his older brother, Nathan Petrelli. He is very close to his brother, even claiming he has a close connection to him that allowed him to know immediately when Nathan was in an accident. However, Peter is very different from his brother in that he cares about people. He also had a close relationship with Simone Deveaux. Following the events of How to Stop an Exploding Man his memory was removed by The Haitian and was found handcuffed inside a shipping crate by Ricky. His ability to regenerate, obtained from Claire Bennet meant that ultimately his memory was restored. Future versions of Peter have featured prominantly in the series and is identifiable by a large scar on his face. The future Peter is alot darker and less compassionate than younger Peter due to various timelines that take place in the course of the series. Future Peter is ultimately shot and killed by future Claire Bennet. History Peter is the first person we are introduced to in the tv series. He has featured prominantly in each of the 3 series with complex story lines revolving around him and the Petrelli family. Initially thought to have no powers compared to other people who's abilities manifested themselves overnight, it eventually became evident that Peter is an Empath who has the ability to absorb and store other peoples abilities and recall them at a moments notice. Peter had little control over his ability until his meeting and subsequent training by the Invisible Man Claude. Throughout the series Peter has struggled to adopt to his new life and to control his new powers. He has changed vastly from the character we were first introduced to and has become a more confident and decisive person as a result of his abilities. Powers and abilities Much mystery surrounded Peter's powers before and after the first few episodes. While every main character was said outright to have a power in press releases, Peter was simply billed as "trying to convince his brother he can fly". Eventually, Peter did indeed display the ability to levitate, but only after his brother flew. The exact power he had and its nature were officially explained in an article from the October 9-14 TV Guide. Peter is actually a power mimic who absorbs the powers of others in his immediate proximity. Though Peter's powers are clearly temporary, as he is shown to be unable to fly when not in the presence of Nathan, the exact time limit he has before they wear off is unknown. Peter seems to be able to use the powers he mimics instinctively, but not willfully, while those he takes the power from usually can't use their powers without actually willing themselves to. In the later episodes it's clarified that Peter is able to use any power whose owner he had contact with, that includes Sylar, at any time he wishes to. Even though he uses only the powers to regenerate and to become invisible frequently. In "Hiros," Peter successfully mimics Isaac's precognition in order to finish a painting. While Peter's eyes undergo the same change as Isaac's, he doesn't use any heroin to activate the ability. He believes his crude levitation sketch was also made by mimicking Isaac's ability to draw the future. In "Distractions", Peter is pushed off a 30-story building by Claude and lands on the roof of a taxi cab. He was impaled by a piece of the cab, but got up and regenerated, like Claire Bennet. It was revealed that Peter has to remember how he felt when he met the heroes to let their powers surface to his use. Full List of Abilities (In Chronogical Order) *Power Reproduction - Original Power *Precognitive Dreams - Angela Petrelli *Flight - Nathan Petrelli *Painting the Future - Isaac Mendez *Space/Time Manipulation - Hiro Nakamura *Rapid Cellular Regeneration - Claire Bennet *Telekinesis - Sylar *Telepathy - Matt Parkman *Invisibility - Claude *Radiation Manipulation - Ted Sprague *Superhuman Strength - Niki Sanders *Electrokinesis - Elle *Phasing - D.L. Hawkins *Mental Manipulation - Matt Parkman *Pyrokinesis - Flint Gordon Jr. *Perceptive Comprehension - Sylar *Enhanced Physical Speed - Daphne *Restoration - Daniel Linderman *Power Theft - Arthur Petrelli *Suggestion - Eden McCain *Eidetic Memory - Sylar *Cryokinesis - Sylar *The Haitian's Power - The Haitian *Superhuman Hearing - Sylar *Liquification - Sylar *Clairvoyant Detection - Molly Walker *Technopathy - Micah Sanders *Chrysopoeia - Bob Bishop *Sound Manipulation - Jesse Murphy *Psychometry - Sylar Appearances Genesis Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Peter